Open Hearts
by VioletMoon24
Summary: Two sides, immortal and mortal, enemies clash all for the death of one. But looks can be deceiving because inside, the killer is as much as the bad guy as the good guy. A killer yes but a monster no. Got the idea from Twilight R&R, its good trust me D
1. Blue Mountain

PREFACE

Don't get me wrong the world is normal, but only to the ones who don't see reality. The actual dangers lurking in this place we call our home, this place we call Earth. Two stories, different as they are alike, connect to the one thing that will bring danger to all, human and non human, mortal and immortal. It will rage on the fight against sworn enemies. But looks can be deceiving because inside, the killer is as much as the bad guy as the good guy. Inside she is different than what you see in front of you, a killer yes, but a monster no. Will the victim see her true self before it's too late, before someone who could've been a great friend is lost in the battle?

BLUE MOUNTAIN

I face the wall closest to my small bed, the only thing left in my barren room. Morning was on the horizon, the sun peaking, I had minutes left. I clung to my bed sheets not wanting to leave, receded the place I called home. I would miss the blazing heat of Miami, because where I would go there was hardly any. The small town of Blue Mountain was under constant change, unlike Miami, it had four seasons year around. It's streets wouldn't be filled with bumper to bumper traffic, pedestrians walking to wherever they needed to go, no, the small streets barely showing under the tree's and nature was deserted. There was nothing to behold in that small town except for one person, a person that my mother couldn't live without, my step father.

Vanessa, my caring, erratic mother was in love with Luis, a classic couple. Luis paid no attention to me; to him I was part of the package deal that came with my mom. He had offered that I should live with my biological father who lived in Connecticut, but I opposed. I wouldn't want to leave my mother, no matter the consequences ever since the divorce my mother had become slightly fragile to pain. My bags were packed, the house empty, all was left were the bare walls and floors. All my memories were held in this small house. With every ounce of my being I got up, for the last time walking in the place I called home. I cursed my mother for marrying Luis, I knew she was happy, but had she had the slightest idea how this would affect me, her seventeen year old daughter. I bet she hadn't thought of it once, who was the one that nurtured her when she was sad, mourning for my father Ryan, me. I had to take care of everything while she moped around in the house.

Anger blazed in my system, but I tamed the flames knowing that my mom was somewhere in this quiet house. I wasn't really a violent person, but at the moment I filled like crushing a wall. I took out the small breakfast wrapped in a paper bag, peanut butter and jelly. I munched the food slowly, washing it down with ice cold milk. My mother soon came afterwards repeating my actions.

"Charlotte"

"Yeah" my tone acidic

"Are you ok, you seem, well tense"

Tense, I screamed in my head, was that how I looked like in the outside, aggravated would be the correct adjective "Tense" I huffed, my impatient growing inside of me "Really"

We left it at that, I wouldn't want her to see my face, because I knew how it looked like. The outside wouldn't look like I was tense anymore. The corners of my lips were etched in a frown, a downturn line; my eyes strained holding back the salty tears. Like my emotions were sucked out of me, drained into nothing, like seeping water, I put on my clothing, not really paying attention to anything else than keeping my emotions in check. I toe my suitcase to the car, ignoring my mom's worried glances; she had already put her suitcases in the trunk, placed nicely on the left side. I stashed my duffle bags and suitcase on the space left for me, waiting for my mother to come.

I fumbled with my ticket, clutching it with my fragile fingers. I knew I would miss my family here, the home which held most of my childhood memories in, the place of blistering heat waves and nonstop summer. There was not one day in which white puffs of soft snow fell from the sky in winter, not one day when an autumn wind wisped in the air, it was Miami and my new home was nothing like that.

"Last call for flight 247, last call for flight 247" a nasally voice said through the speakers

I stepped into the long corridor that led to the airplane with Vanessa, pushing my way to the airplane's door. A bunch of civilians were packed against the metal frame, awaiting comfort inside the vehicle. I waited impatiently as one by one the civilians crowded in, looking frantically for their seats. A variety of nagging children and cranky adults moved their way to the rows, grudgingly settling in their seats. I spread out my small ticket searching for the seat number, **21C**, it said in large bold letters.

"I'm 13B, what number are you"

"21C" I grumbled

The plane was a two by three, and sitting in coach wouldn't help the matter. I found out quickly that I would be sharing a row with two complete strangers; it was strange that it hadn't hit me before. I prayed for the passengers to be sitting next to me would not bother me. I sighed when my row was empty. I settled in the window and lay my head on the plastic wall.

"I think that's my seat" a sketchy male voice said

I knew more than saw that whomever the sketchy voice belonged to would be the one sitting next to me. I looked up from my deep brown hair to see a man in his mid thirties, a beard as long as a broom and flab's of fat stretched behind a worn faded red shirt. I almost gagged at the sight of him, he plopped himself right next to me, sighing heavily.

"Good morning" he greeted

"Hi" I muttered

That was pretty much the whole conversation between us, the other passenger, well she was a bigger problem. She walked with her old, withered body to our row.

"Excuse me" she said annoyingly "That's my seat" jabbing her index finger at the old man.

"No mam" he said with his southern accent "This is mine, you see" he showed his ticket to the lady "Twenty one A"

"Sir" she said, mocking his southern accent "21A is the seat next to the hallway, and young lady…" she snitched to me

"Huh" I snapped from my dazed state

"I sit there" she said matter of factually

"Umm…no I sit in 21C, I'm pretty sure that's the window seat"

"Did your parents ever teach you manners, respect your elderly" she huffed "Now get up young lady"

I glared at her annoyingly did she just order me to get up, I didn't remember that Vanessa had sat next to me. She was a stranger; in no world would I ever listen to a stranger, but I knew when to stop a problem.

"Fine"

The man with the long beard scooted to the seat nearest to the hallway, and I shuffled to the middle seat while the old lady made her way to the window seat. What I hated about the middle seat was that you had no arm rests and instead of being between a stranger and a wall you would be between two people you've never met before. I clutched my handbag until the plane lifted off; I had a tendency to feel queasy when rising off the ground. The man seemed to be staring at me intently, probably wondering why I was holding onto my bag so tight.

"If you're going to vomit" the old lady grumbled "Go to the bathroom"

I glared at her for the second time today and watched as she dwindled with something in her hands, my eyes widened "What are you doing" I screeched

"What does it look like I'm doing, turning on my phone"

"No" I screamed a little bit louder than I was supposed to "You'll kill us"

"Teenagers" she laughed "They think they know everything"

I watched as the plane was getting ready to lift off, we weren't supposed to turn on our phones when we were lifting off, didn't this lady know that.

"Miss" a flight attendant said "All cell phones must be off"

"I'm sorry, I asked this young lady and she said it was fine to use it" she pointed at me

I gaped at the stranger; my mouth dropping open. She was blaming it on me, what a shrewd liar. The old man seemed to be surprised at this too; he clearly heard our conversation a couple of seconds ago. The flight attendant walked away, eyeing me curiously like I was some crazed lunatic. I decided not to confront this problem because knowing this lady for about ten minutes she would make another problem out of it, but I didn't have to.

"Look lady that wasn't nice" the old man said

"Nice…I don't care for nice, that is a word not in my vocabulary" she was now shuffling in her disgustingly tattered purse

"Well than look it up, because blaming it on a young girl isn't very kind at all, it's actually cruel"

"Well to bad, I don't understand though why you are standing up for her; I don't suppose you know here"

I just sat there like a duck, flabbergasted at their conversation. My eyes flashed to the old man, he was fuming red now. "Well that's none… none of your business now is it?" his eyes turned glassy for a second, I swore that I say a tear trickling down his check, the old lady saw it to

"Are you crying" she laughed

Supposedly this old man was crying for his dead family. He had sobbed to us that he lost his daughter and his wife in a snowstorm in Toronto. He had moved to Miami a month after the accident, but he quoted "Every day I looked out of my window, I missed my home". So now he was moving back to Toronto, and all the while the old lady was making snappy comments about how perfect her life was, and that his was a complete waste.

"I don't believe a word of it" she whispered to me, when the man had left to the bathroom "Lunatic, probably under drugs or something.

Was this lady PMSing or something, because she was really being a vulgar old woman, I didn't say a word of my thoughts.

"Well I believe him" I huffed "If you don't than that's you r problem"

When the old man got back, he continued to sob and mourn for his family, wailing uncontrollably as if he didn't care that he was in a compact plane where everyone could hear him. Several flight attendants had come to calm him down, but he never stopped crying.

"Sir, could you please stop crying no one cares about you so please"

That was the last point that that old man could hold any longer, he exploded into a full out screaming explosion. Slipping out profanities, screaming about how disrespectful and offensive she was, and that she was the one that needed to shut up and stop making comments about everything she heard. And well, that was pretty much my flight to Blue Mountain, Canada.


	2. A New Beginning

It is a very long chapter just to tell you beforehand but the mythical stuff will come up later, trust me. Although I do give a few hints along the way. I'm going to shut up before I say anything that would give the story away =) I hope u like the story

A NEW BEGINNING

"You're here" Luis greeted us at the exit standing in front of a slick BMW, he enveloped Vanessa in a hug, greeting me with a firm nod "How was the flight"

"Hmm…next time I pick first class"

They chuckled in unison, skipping to the inside of the car as if they were a young couple. I glared at them in frustration, controlling myself more than ever to not scream at my stupid mother. Luis had changed her so much, it was traumatizing. She never talk or at the most noticed me when she was with Luis, I was practically invisible to them. I got in by myself, before they could drive off without me (that's happened before).

"You're going to love the house, its right in the middle of my land" he chattered

I had never seen Luis's 'land' before, but I heard enough stories about it to at least picture how it looked like. I wasn't disappointed as me drove up to the driveway. The driveway went on and on, encircled by the thick forest, I swore I had seen at least a dozen elk grazing along the forest. Their small forms shocked as they saw the car drive past them, it gave me amusement to see them. From information from Luis, he bought it, the house was quote "a piece of crap" when he found it.

I trailed behind them as they walked over like two little kids to the front door. It looked more like a mansion than a house for three people; it seemed to be three stories high. A wraparound porch, three sets of steps leading to a brown door with a brass doorframe, this couldn't be real. A wave of excitement hit me; at least we would live in a beautiful house. There were no windows in front of the house partly because it was completely made of glass, lines of bamboo painted a rich brown. A porch light stood on the right of the door, lighting up as Vanessa flicked it on. Luis pushed the keys in the lock, entering the house in seconds. I gasped at what my eyes saw, not only was the front of the house completely glass but also the back, out looking to a gorgeous trail into the forest, it looked like a movie set. The colors of the house were so earth toned compelling with the area; a fireplace was molded into the wall, a fire blazing inside. Vanessa slumped on one of the brown leather couches, her eyes grazing every part of the fantasying room, not once in my life had I lived in a place like this, I was having second thoughts about Luis.

I walked into the dining room, centered on a beach theme, with light colors, beiges and whites. An antique looking chandelier hanged on the ceiling right above, a large glass dining table which took most of the room. The corners of the room were supplied with counters of wine, and silverware, each wall a portrait hung. The kitchen was next to it, I had reluctantly passed it. It was fairly light, doors lead out to the backyard at the far back. The cooking appliances were quite high- tech ranging from touch screen ovens to washing machines. A small bar was set with more bottles of wine and sodas in a small basket, fruit placed next to it. I went up the spiral stairs leading me to the second floor. All the rooms were open the first a large study walls covered with shelves, books stacked to the ceiling. A thick volume was placed in a glass container aside an auburn desk. The master bedroom was beyond compare extravagant, a four post king sized bed stood against the left wall, facing a large walk in closet, which covered a whole wall. At a corner were a bathroom and a window looking out to the front yard.

I passed by the guest rooms and game rooms, wandering off to the third floor. I squealed as my vision saw the room which I would be sleeping in. The walls were a rich blue, a black four post bed, laced with gauze. A flat screen television stood on a black wooden cabinet two bean bag chairs aside it. A closet was set on the side complete with all my clothes. I almost staggered as I saw my own personal balcony; I pushed the glass pane aside, looking out to the trail that had grasped my attention. I gazed at it if for some time, for some reason something was calling me to it. Telling me to come over there, I ignored it knowing that we were not the only ones living in this stretch of land, dangerous animals lurked in there, and I wouldn't want to be face to face with a mountain lion.

The pull was strong, I stumbled out of the room, walking to the downstairs corridor; I would try to find interest in something else. My mind screamed to listen to the voice, go into the deep forest, but I ignored it for my eyes caught something I hadn't seen in ages. My thoughts were concentrated on the beautiful piano that came into my peripheral vision. I had a strange talent for it, I never learned the notes, I never learned the basics, but I still played. I yearned for a way to express myself, when Vanessa bought me the piano; I instantly fell in love with music. My mother sold it when I was fourteen, money was short at those times my grand piano seemed like the only thing that would be worth a penny. The music went with my emotions; every composition had its own story its own voice. The story transferred in my brain, and came out as a beautiful melody. I pushed the dark hood which covered the glistening white keys. I stroked them softly, falling into the small plush chair.

Music lingered in the room, just paces away from mine. A flowing melody I could only make out as one of Beethoven's symphonies, my hands clasped against the slick white keys, flying across the keyboard, the piece was hard to play, at times I slipped up pressing the wrong note, but the sonata was still beautiful. The melody ended with a soft rhythm and dispersed, an imaginary applause roared in my ears, chanting my name repeatedly. It wasn't my dream to become a pianist but I still imagined I still lurked to different paths which my future could take me.

"I didn't know you played" a husky voice which I could clearly depict as Luis rang in my ears

"Oh…umm…do you"

"Of course, why would you think I had one of these in my house, for show" he sighed, taking two long strides to get to his grand piano "I despise those inhabitants who only buy pianos for pretentiousness"

"Are you any good" I asked in curiosity

"Hmm…you'll have to tell me yourself, but I think I'm pretty good, you on the other hand, you have a gift"

I blush a deep crimson "Thanks, I've played for a four years"

"Ahh…knowledgeable as well"

He walked out of the room before I could blurt out another question, he looked oddly glum. I watched him as he left, gliding out of the room. It felt strange talking to him, he didn't feel like family, but by court he was. It wasn't my fault though, but what was with the sudden change, how come he talks to me now. He chooses to take acquaintance of me now. I didn't want to ponder over it too long, but I kept it in the back of my head for further notice. I didn't really want to see the rest of the house, I knew where I would be every day and I was standing inside of it. I watched as the dim light shattered across the small window, hitting it directly at the piano, what a stunning effect. My eyes lingered on the light before it faded away, the room becoming darker by the minute. Before I could register my brain to think again, the room was completely dark, I tried to feel my way out so I could get to my room.

I slumped on my bed, sighing as my whole body sunk into the soft mattress. I flexed my muscles, throwing the thin sheets over me. I shuffled into the bed, trying to doze of into the world we knew as our dreams when a strange sound shook me awake. It was coming from outside, and it was loud. My ears could tell that the source of the frightening, earsplitting howling was far away. Under any other circumstances I wouldn't have overlooked this, but there was something about this house that was so idly daunting during the night. I tried to ignore the multiple howling speculating that it was some animal, a probable assumption and drifted to sleep. I gasped as the morning sun seeped through my window pane, autumn sunlight filtering in the open air. The howls had ceased, all was left were the chirpings of a few birds. I felt slightly lightheaded since I had been sleeping sideways the whole night. I was aware of my door cracking open, Vanessa's slim figure sliding through the doorway.

"Morning" my mother sang bringing her eyes watched me intently a smile placated on her face, she gripped a plate of waffles in her hands obviously for me

"You're up early" I said clutching the plate with my small fingers, the fumes of the appetizing breakfast hit me hard and I was suddenly very hungry

"It's the house, it's so bright" she giggled, her laugh was so exultant, it made me smile

"So, what are you wearing to school tomorrow?"

"School" my voice was exactly like my expression "It thought we were going to wait at least a couple of days" I muttered, stabbing the soft pancakes with my fork

She laughed amused "You know better than that Charlotte"

"Sure…" I scarfed down the rest of my waffles setting the plate aside "Where is the school" asking inquisitively

"Just a couple miles from here" but then she frowned "To far to walk"

"Oh well ok" I said apathetically

"I think you might want to go to the garage?" she said calmly

"Why?" I asked incredulously

"Reasons" she simply said "You better hurry"

I sighed heavily slightly skeptically of my mother's strange behavior; my feet were sluggish as they carried themselves down the long flight of stairs. I had tried to come my hair, and brush my teeth rapidly but I didn't feel like changing out of my pajamas so I just put on some tight fitted jeans and left my yellow tang top on. I bet I didn't look that unkempt, but I didn't care walking straight to the garage. When I first entered, it was surprisingly stunned by what stood there perched in between Luis's Range Rover and Vanessa's BMW, its pitch black color gleaming beautifully; astoundingly elegant, a Porsche. The scream stuck in my throat knowing that Luis was still sleeping, but I couldn't help but let out some of the muffle screams.

"Hmmm… your mother told you, and I thought… your welcome" Luis's voice was coming from the door way. I settled myself inside the comfy black leather, the engine purring to life.

"LUIS!" I beamed "Thank you"

"No problem you deserve it" he said politely

"Can I test drive around the forest, I promise it won't be long" I pleaded suddenly, the idea seemed very real in my head

He sighed "Fine, but be careful" he warned me

I backed up before he could wave good-bye, swerving into the steep roads that Luis had driven through when we first came. I looked down at my speed, seeing that it could go 150 mpg, a devilish smile dance on my lips. One test drive wouldn't hurt that bad, I pressed on the accelerator, a course of new adrenaline running through my veins. I swerved to a stop before I could reach 130, thinking if I wasn't careful I would turn into a Porsche pretzel in an instant, crashing into a tree.

"Hey there"

I jumped in my seat peering through the dark tinted window, a boy stood a few feet away from my car, his broad smile showing of white glistening teeth against his rich tan skin. My eyes widened as I took in his toned muscles, the only thing he wore was a set of cut off shorts, the bare sols of his feet touching the thick debris on the ground. I didn't really care his appearance was breathtaking, where had this male model come from.

"Umm… hi" I grasped to find my voice but it came out as a squeak as the window slid down

"Nice car you got there" his eyes fixed on the car itself

"Oh I know" my voice drenched in bragging "My parents bought it for me, I was taking it for a test drive"

"I saw you, you were going pretty fast" he chuckled

I eyed him peculiarly "Do you know this private property"

"Really" he looked side to side as if cops would suddenly appear out of the bushes and arrest him "I had no idea"

"Its fine, I don't really think it would be possible to find anyone in this forest"

"Your right, I'm sorry, I had no idea that people were living around here. I saw the house a few months ago it was pretty beat up" he smirked

"My step-father Luis, he re-built it last month" I corrected him "But he has always owned the property"

"Would you like me to leave?"

"Do as you want, you don't really bother me"

His eyebrows raised as if he were appalled by my words "Then what does bother you" he came closer to the car his body reaching my window

"That's for me to know and you to find out"

My heart accelerated what I was getting myself into. I had never talked to anyone like that, ever, but this boy that I hardly knew was bringing this new side of me to life, and I liked it. And here I was talking to some god like man when beside him my attempt to freshen up was devastatingly shabby.

"I didn't quite catch your name"

"Charlotte"

"Nick"

"So, Nick what you are doing here in the middle of the woods like this"

I got out of the car, feeling more comfortable that our faces were leveled and I didn't have to see his perfect body, his eyes twinge as if he was caught in a crime scene for something he didn't do "Oh…um…" he looked back to where he had came from "I like nature that's all"

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure you're lying" I picked up a leaf that had fell on the hood of my car, toying with its stem

"It's true" he hollered "What would make you think I'm lying"

"It's too deep in the forest for someone to hike" I informed him "I'm not stupid you know"

I glanced at his face for a second, his lips in a hard line "Well, maybe it's none of your business" he said coldly

"You're on my property; I have a right to know" my voice dripping with anger

"You just said you didn't mind me being here" his body was quivering, as if he was vibrating

I didn't know what to say to that, I had said that, and I didn't disagree no one said I didn't want him being here. His presence other than being profoundly dazzling was pleasurable.

"I'm sorry" he muttered after the shaking had stopped "I get very mad sometimes, it's something I can't control" he pressed his finger tips to his temples, his eyes drifting closed

"Nick, are there any schools around here" I tried to change the subject quickly

"Ya" his voice was distant, like he was miles away from me rather than inches "Collingwood High, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior"

A smile flashed across his face "So am I"

"You go there"

"Yes"

He was silent, his eyes still closed. I grasped on what to say, I didn't want him to leave. I assumed it to be very early in the afternoon, although the sun should be hitting our heads, burning our scalps; we were covered with a large amount of trees dropping over us, only bits of light shatter to the ground, dancing in the weightless air.

"Do you know what time it is" his voice snapped me from my thoughts

"Umm…" I peered inside my car to look at the digital clock "Its three o'clock"

"Crap" he started backing away from me, heading into the trees

"What's wrong?"

"I have uhh… a family reunion; I was supposed to be there at four"

"You want me to drive you there" I offered

"No…no it's ok, I'll make it there on time"

With that he left, disappearing into the deep forest, his bare feet hitting the debris on the floor quickly vanished and I slid into my car. My stomach flipped as if I were standing up side down, but the inside of me was bubbling with happiness, I couldn't help but smile all the way to the house. Nick, I sighed heavily, I hoped I would see him again.

The day past by briskly, Vanessa and Luis flew everywhere in the house, I didn't think there was any place they hadn't stepped foot on. The only place in the land that they hadn't dared to go was the forest. Thankfully my mother was too afraid of what was in it, and Luis listened to her reprimands, although he wanted to go. I knew the only place I would be able to see Nick was in the forest. I didn't exactly know when I would see him again, but I knew it would happen one day. In some twisted world of fate my life had changed dramatically, a new side of me had leaped out ready to prance with whoever dared to face it. I danced to the kitchen grabbing a pear, and resting on a stool.

Vanessa hovered over a boiling pot of pasta, swerving the past with the spoon. I knew the look on her face all too well. The corners of her mouth were down, her eyes strained. I knew she wasn't paying attention to the pasta, I would bet that she doesn't even know I'm here, she's is deep in thought.

"Mom" I snapped her from her long gaze "What's wrong"

The phone rang loudly, on the third ring it stopped, Luis's voice coming from the living room.

"Oh… umm…I was just thinking"

"About…" I munched on my pear

"You" she skipped over to me, her eyes still strained "I'm sorry Charlotte"

"Huh" I was turned by this new wave of emotion, my mother was known to be bipolar but what could have possibly brought this on. This morning she was so happy and bright, what had changed while I left.

"I didn't even stop to think how this would be affecting you" on the verge of tears "I'm sorry"

She broke down in front of me, cradling me with her arms realization sweeping me in "Don't cry mom, don't cry" I cooed

"Don't cry" she squeaked "I've ruined your life"

"Aren't we a little over dramatic today" I mused

"Please, don't make a joke out of this, you hate this place, there is nothing to do here for you, I shouldn't have been so god damn selfish"

"Selfish" I said astonished "You love Luis you know I couldn't have stopped that?"

"You hate Luis, don't lie to me"

"Mom" I shook her softly "I love this place, it's beautiful, and I don't hate Luis he's actually…I've come to know him a little better" I struggled for words

The stairs creaked, loud thumps heading towards the kitchen. I stiffened as Luis entered the kitchen, his tawny crystal blue eyes boring into mine. I held my gaze there, a strange presence of hesitation and grief lingered in his eyes.

"Vanessa" he called out distantly "May I speak with you for a moment"

She got up robotically, his voice too held the same emotions; my eyes narrowed inquiringly

A muffled conversation echoed through the silent house, murmurs that couldn't be understandable. Luis's strange behavior yesterday surprised me, in the back of my mind actually bothered me. My parents divorce taught me a lesson, if you give your love to someone you're giving your live to them to, if something goes wrong everything goes wrong.

It wasn't that I didn't like Luis as a person; if he wasn't married to my mother I would probably get along with him just fine. I just didn't like the fact that my mom had married another man, a man that was not related to me in any way, a stranger. Our conversation about a couple of minutes ago put those facts on the center of my thoughts. If Luis did anything to hurt my mom I don't think she would survive.

"Charlotte" my mother's voice cracked, her eyes were irritated, puffed up

"Mom what's wrong" I ran to her side to see yet again her glassy eyes

"It's…its Ryan" she collapsed in front of me, erupting in another wave of tears.

What happened to Ryan, why was my mother crying? I shook her violently "What's wrong" I yelled

"He…he…died" she sobbed


	3. Unbelievable

You might have thought in the next chapter I would be talking about Ryan's-Charlotte's father- death, you thought wrong but I don't think that you would have thought of it. I said there would be two stories in the Preface, didn't I =D. You will see both sides of this story, although it can get confusing while captivated in one story and having to start reading another one altogether, they're not all that different  tell me what u think R&R please!!!!

EMILY'S POINT OF VIEW

UNBELIVABLE

I threw myself of my bed awaiting another uneventful day. I walked down the stairs gazing at nothing but darkness.

"Emily" a sleepy voice yawned

I peeked over to the living room, my mahogany hair falling, where a faint sound buzzed, and a dim light spread across the room. There on the couch leaning on a pillow was my dad.

"Couldn't sleep" I questioned

He nodded his head slightly, all his attention on the TV, I stood there motionless. My father, Christian wasn't much of a talker; he had diabetes type two and always was in pain, at times I worried that he would die early on in my life, I shuddered at the thought. He was lucky to have Janet, my mom; even if it was leg pain my mom would skip work and stay with my dad.

"I'll go make breakfast want anything"

"Tea would be good" his dreary voice sighed

I fumbled for the light switch on the wall, and then walked to the kitchen. I set the waffles in the toaster, and started boiling the water placing spoons of tea in the tea pot. After three minutes of waiting my two sisters and brother walked down the stairs sleepily, I placed their waffles on plates, served them milk, and poured the tea in a mug.

"Dad, tea" I half yelled

I walked back up the stairs eager to take a shower, the hot water felt incredible on my skin. I shut the water of, and danced to my closet putting on a midnight blue blouse, gray tight fitted jeans, and black leather boots up to my knees. I wanted to fall back asleep after drying my hair, but my gurgling stomach screamed in protest. I ate a granola bar in two quick bites, and jumped out the door. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked to the bus stop. A couple of more months until I get a car, two flimsy little months until I turn seventeen, I giggled in excitement receiving glares from walking pedestrians. I got there at the nick of time, because my eyes saw the big faded yellow school bus screech to a stop, I got on with the crowd of students.

"Emily" a familiar voice shrieked

I looked past the front rows of seats to see Anna my best friend waiting next to an open seat. She was fidgeting in faded blue seat of the bus, her tiny hands clutching the seat.

"Hi" I waved to all of them

"Sit your butt over hear I need to talk to you" Anna ordered sternly

"Pushy these days" I laughed

She gave me her "this is not funny be serious" look and I quickly rushed to the open seat

"What is it that is so important that you scream my name so loudly the bus driver heard it?"

Her irrationally behavior was starting to get irritating as the seconds flew by, her eyes darted everywhere.

"It's not easy to…explain" gasping loud as if she had been holding her breath

"Ok" I said impatiently

"Well … I… Ahh" her eyes kept flying everywhere biting her bottom lip uncontrollably

"Spit it out Anna, it can't be that bad"

She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant Emily" she stated firmly

I stared at her blankly; I knew the emotions were building up in my system just waiting to explode. I didn't know how many minutes ticked by but I was momentarily speechless, she was _pregnant. _How could this be!

"What" I hollered, finally able to speak

"Shhh, don't scream" she pleaded

"Well I'm sorry that my best friend didn't tell me this earlier!" I snapped

She winced slightly at my words, but her voice still held the same acid "Well it's not like I told anyone before this"

"Sure"

"Do you actually believe that I would do that to you Emily, huh; do you?"

I turned my head to look away from Anna, my anger dispersing away as fast as it came. I tried to keep my focus on the black, dirty floor of the bus and not Anna's face. I could only thing of one guy that she would conceive a child with, one guy that she would do that with specifically; Peter.

"No" I muttered, my face tilting slightly to face her

"Thank you" she embraced me softly, laying her head on my shoulder

"Peter" she knew what I was talking about

"Yeah" she muttered ashamed

"Don't be mortified, I'm…uhh" I bit my bottom lip not really knowing how to comfort her in this certain time period

"I know" she imitated my voice perfectly "What were you thinking, I know but _I was_ thinking" she continued, her words coming so perfectly "I love him and he loves me"

"Ok I get you don't I have to get into detail" I groaned

"I'm naming it after you" she whispered

"If it's a girl" I pointed out. I knew better than Anna that she wouldn't get abortion; she wasn't the type of person who would destroy a life unwillingly

"Yes and after Eric if it's a boy"

"After your brother that's nice" I leaned on the faded blue seat remembering Anna's brother clearly; his serene, grave face was something you couldn't forget. He was in his mid- twenties when he died in a car crash

"Do your parents know?" the question bubbled from my lips unexpectedly

I could hear her heart beat quicken "I haven't found the nerve to tell them" she sighed

The rest of the bus ride was in comfortable silence; Anna looked restless with purple bags under her eyes, and her skin a sickly pale, she fell asleep in an instant.

The bus slowed to a stop, filling in with the other buses and cars. Its yellow faded color looked sickly compared to the other dark colors surrounding us. I had to jostle Anna awake for she had been deeply in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open at my gesture and with a quick glance she was stretching herself up. The schools noise level was like a screaming child quadrupled, but when we walked casually into the hall it was just a buzz in the distance. Ubiquitous stares gawked at us, no not us Anna. I knew rather than saw that she was blushing, a trait she purely hated, and her eyes leveling to the floor. Realization hit me suddenly, like a whiplash almost knocking me to the ground.

"Anna" the urgency in my voice was fluid

"I know"

I could practically hear the whispers in my head, bouncing of the sides of my skull; the word was out so what was there to hide. I knew this wasn't my secret to tell, my secret to worry about, but Anna was like a sister to me I would never doubt that I cared for her well being. The stares continued, followed by some gasps but we tried to ignore it. We walked to the usual spot where all our friends met but they weren't there, in its place was Peter's lean, muscular body leaning against the wall. I heard her breathing stop, this wasn't so much of a surprise. He titled his head to our direction, and a large grin spread across his tan skin.

"Anna" his voice was husky, rough

"Hi" her voice only a scared whisper

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I was shocked on his words; I had thought that he already knew. I was briefly astounded for as second that Anna hadn't told him about the pregnancy that he found out through the gossip; it didn't make sense.

"This is not the place to talk about this" she hissed

I felt uncomfortable standing awkwardly there, just watching them as they feuded quietly. I didn't belong here, I belonged with the rest of my friends while she fought with Peter, but her grip didn't loosen as the time went by. Their tones seemed to get more soothing after time, but I ignored their conversation like a good, polite best friend. Suddenly her clutch loosened and she clasped Peter into a tight hug, their lips connecting numerous times. I had experienced this multiple times, the feeling of jealousy so rich in my veins, so potent. It wasn't easy being best friends with someone when all they wanted to talk about was their boyfriend, Anna was no different. And while I stayed single she went out with countless boys as I stayed on the sidelines.

"I'm starving" Anna sighed rubbing her stomach when we walked into her house, weary and utterly bored at how today's events turned out. Anna suspected that the school would have known anyway, and she explained the reason why she waited to tell Peter.

"_I wasn't going go out of the blue and just tell him I'm pregnant" she informed me "I was waiting for the right time, but it seems that our classmates didn't want to play along"_ her voice was clear in my memories as we sat as far in the back as possible from the other students. I was truly astounded at how tolerable this was for her, she knew as well as I did that her life would change drastically after the baby was born. Not even thinking of the future, in the present she had big problems on her plate; school, her parents, her friends, money.

"Figures, you didn't eat all day" I laughed

"Carry me to the kitchen slave" Anna ordered playfully, I rolled my eyes leading her to the big kitchen. We made popcorn, walking up the stairs carefully.

"What time do your parents get home" I said between mouthfuls of the cheesy popcorn

"Today around ten"

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I don't now…sometime this month" I could see that it was a touchy subject; we left the topic to ignore, watching random TV shows. I left around nine; her mom dropping me off. I pushed the car door open, the porch lights were on a usual sight, but what was strange was that it was quiet, usually at this time my brothers and sisters were screaming or watching TV, there was nothing. I took my time opening the door, when I walked in the living room a family sat locking gazes with me, strangers.


End file.
